User talk:Bardhast
Welcome Little_Missy - 21:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) New users are special. It is quite uncommon for Halo Fanon to find a user swooping through and suggesting an Admin for a change in its policies (Yes, I saw that). Did you know that HaloFanon only receive 2 new users a month as compared to Halopedia's 20 members? Anyway, good to have you onboard.Little_Missy - 21:43, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Clean Up Projects There are always clean up projects to be done. The primary problem with clean up on this particular wiki is that, since we respect the author's rights to an article, we generally don't edit other people's articles, except for technical or policy things, which are a case-by-case call. There are things here and there (like right now, I'm going through the category for disambig pages and making sure they all meet the same uniform standard. The issue there is that since I'm basically in charge of uniformity, I'm really the only one who knows the uniform standard completely. You could help with the disambig thing, though, if you'd like. There are two types of disambig pages: Multiple User Disambiguations and Same User Disambiguations (both of these are examples). Multiple User Disambiguations are when there are multiple articles about the same or similar things by multiple users. Same User Disambiguations are when there is a series of similar articles by the same user. The two examples I gave in this post are exactly how others should be set up. If you'd like to help, go to the category link I gave you and start from V and work all the way down to M. Meanwhile, I'll work from A to L. If you'd like, as I approach different clean up projects, I'll let you know ahead of time. It would be nice to have some help in the uniformity department. Thanks for the offer, regardless of your decision. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I think there is a bot that handles double redirects and stuff like that...the ones that remain are...weird. I've tried messing with them in the past, though I don't know if they are still there (I think it was a caching error). You might try broken redirects, instead, but the bot might handle those, too. I'm not entirely sure. I didn't design the bot, I'm just the guy with one less responsibility because of it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Does the special page for double redirects still contain any loops, where three pages redirect to each other supposedly, but when you go to fix it, you learn that the pages are fine? That was an issue last I tried to mess with the double redirects. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) That's the issue, though. They aren't broken. The special page thinks they are, but they aren't. I believe I tried replacing the pages and the like, but to no avail. Like I said, I think it is a caching error. There was a time when the site underwent several name changes back and forth, and it appears like most of the broken double redirects are policy pages going back and forth between the name changes. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) And I've long since given up getting into contact with Central Wiki Staff. But I'll bug RR about it sometime. I believe he has some strong ties in Central Wiki and is much more likely to actually get a response than I. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I've deleted the page (one of the things you wouldn't be able to do as a regular user). I'm all the way through the SPARTAN-M Program. I'll wrap the rest up, skim yours to make sure they were done right (no offense, I just want to make sure), and then we'll have wrapped up the disambig category. Thank you for your help. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Certain disambig pages were created under the concept that the articles would be written later, so I left them be as long as there was at least one legitimate article and one yet to be written article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Yup, the disambig category is pretty good now. I'm still not sure what to do with RR's rank disambig pages...but other than that, the rest are fine. Thanks for the help. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Tabview and Coding Sure, I'll help out with the coding. As of now, I'm going for my last partol in the before logging off to bed. Tchao! Little_Missy - 21:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Forum Concept It looks alright, but for me, the image comes down, squashing the index itself. While on the subject, is it just me, or are there only four threads in the forum? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Phew...I was afraid I was the only one. Alright, well, the image is the main issue. If it could be centered above the text or something to that effect, that'd be great. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. As of now, I don't have any new ideas, trying to figure out another coding problem in another Wiki (Don't worry, its being handled by the wiki's Administration Team). Oh well, signing off now to the other wiki. Tchao...Little_Missy - 20:23, 8 September 2008 (UTC) It looks much better. I personally would prefer the picture centered with the text under, but that's just my personal opinion. Others may feel differently. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I'd have to talk with the rest of the administrators about this one, make sure they all like it too. I'll bring it up and get back to you when I've at least gotten a majority one way or the other. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Subtank is not here right now. However, I've taken the liberty to repair what she did to the Common.css. I've change it to transparent, which should kick in any time soon. Look at the forum beta tomorrow and I'm sure the changes will be implemented by the system. Regards, The Sidebar and other ideas I think you're referring to the extended pop-up box after crossing over a certain section of the Sidebar. The feature only works on Category-based rather than Article-based. I really don't know how to phrase that well, but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. About the new forum design to be implicated, I think it would require the whole administration to approve the design. So, being one of the contributors of this forum design, I support this!! Third, you can make your own personal awards. Just remember to put it into your category so that it won't be messy for us admins to relocate it... About the Halo Fanon:Projects, I would advise talking this issue to Ajax or Rot. Sorry.... Regards, Little_Missy - 17:45, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Monobook and stufflez New proposal!! Yay!! Here's the answers to your questions!! #The Logo will be changed, soon. Our specialist (lol) is currently designing one and should complete by this weekend. #The monobook is the old skin. I suggest changing the skin to Monaco, just for you to keep up with the majority of the community. #I have no comment about this. I thought the current image is good enough for the forum... #The project page...ahh... that old page... I think restarting it would be better rather than deleting it. I assume you would like to take this job? #I've been playing with the Common.css for a while and found that the forum is ok as it is. We just need the entire Administration approval on this import of design. #I think it is fine. There shouldn't be any changes to be made... #I'm neutral for now. I really don't see any future in creating a usergroup like those in Halopedia. Here in HaloFanon, problems are easy to handle and the community is really helpful when it comes to changing policy/exchanging ideas/etc... Regards, Little_Missy - 14:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Usergroups Yeh, thanks for the support. For the time being though, i need more support and admin concent of course. So stick by at the forum and help me out there, maybe outliying the pros of having a new usergroup. Thanks again, Ban It appears, after a discussion with Kirburn and some checkuser results, that you and H*bad are infact, one and the same. This is incredibly serious, with you having 'left' the site and having duped the entire community into believing you had left. Oh, now this is terribly interesting, very, interesting indeed -- I would like to be told exactly what I did wrong. What I did, in my humble opinion, is start over just like me and RR have talked about. The Sockpuppet blocking protocol is only for users who create more than one account and will use it for malicious edits, did I do that no. Another part of the description is the fact that a sockpuppet means that there is a sock-puppeteer user. Meaning, that I am using both accounts still. I see no edits from my H*bad account during the time of which I was Bardhast. And besides, if I didn't want to be found out, I wouldn't of dropped hints. I mean, I figured that the support for the Usergroup idea would give it away pretty quickly, which apparently it did. What I thought you would do is just leave me alone and allow me to continue to try and construct ideas on here in a manner of which would be peaceful and in no way harmful to the wiki.--Bardhast 04:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC)